Chasing Cars
by Kadreia
Summary: Dean is stressed and Cas helps out. No smut just fluff. The title is from the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. The song probably gives a better description than I can so... I hope you enjoy it.


This is my first Supernatural fic and I don't really have a feel for them yet, so please go easy on me.

Reviews are always welcome, even critical ones.

* * *

Sam and Dean were sitting in their crappy motel room cluttered with newspapers, maps, books, and just about anything for their case. Apparently a demon had been playing with people's minds and had gotten them to kill those most dear to them without even possessing them.

"I want to know how it does it. There is no way that thing can get people to do that without some kind of possession."

"That's why we are here, Dean," Sam replied in a tired voice.

"Dammit, Sammy, we have been here for a week! I've been up for three nights in a row without any sleep at all! We are not making progress!"

"I know we aren't, and you think I have gotten sleep, because I haven't! I'm trying the best I can and so is Bobby! Dad never wrote anything even close to this in his journal and we are out of leads! Don't you think I would rather be doing something else on New Years Eve than this?"

Dean let out a sigh and went to their little fridge and pulled out a beer knowing he could really use something stronger, but this was all they had. "I know, Sammy, I guess I'm just a bit stressed out. People are killing their parents, lovers, siblings, or children. It's not exactly fun to watch them go through it."

"Does it remind you of Mom?"

Dean tensed, "No."

"Then why are you so tense about it? You never take cases personally."

"I'm not taking it personally."

"Yes, you are, Dean… Is it about Cas? Is it because he won't answer you?"

"Shut up, Sam!" Dean slammed his beer on the table and paced the room. It was true. Dean had been calling Cas since the second day they got there, but he never answered. "I'm going out," he stuck his hand in his pocket making sure the Impala key was still there, grabbed his jacket, and headed for the door.

"Dean, it's already past 11 and it's snowing. Where the hell are you going to go?"

Dean had slammed the door instead of replying. Sam sighed, "I really hope he doesn't get himself hurt." Sam shook the thought from his head. It was Dean. He would be all right. Sam looked back to his computer. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Dean drove five miles outside of town to a deserted field. He had no clue what he was doing out here. He parked the Impala in the middle of the field and turned the ignition off. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew he lashed out at Sam, but he just felt like he couldn't do it anymore. His conscious kept telling him those peoples deaths were his fault because he couldn't stop the thing doing it. He climbed out of his car and looked out at the city. He could see the tall business buildings with lights still on and he could see some cars heading to their destination completely oblivious to the evil out in the world. To the demon in their very city killing people. Dean sat down on the Impala's hood and stared at the city lights slightly blurred by the snow. Dean shivered. Sammy was right it was freezing, but Dean didn't want to move. He found no point in it. He was too exhausted to move. Even his mind was too exhausted to work. It was simply stuck on Castiel. Thinking about it, Dean hadn't gotten Cas out of his mind since they got into town and discovered the case. Dean loved the angel. He admitted it to himself but would never admit it to anyone else. He sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He tried to shake the angel out of his head, but it just didn't work. His mind was set on keeping the angel's bright blue eyes, his messy black hair, and just everything about Cas in his head. He leaned back meaning to lie on the windshield, but before he could he heard a rustle of wings and his head was lying on something warm and firm. He opened his eyes and saw the angel above him. _No, his angel._

"Cas," he moved to get up, but Cas laid a hand on his forehead to stop him. Dean laid his head back down on the angel's thighs. He looked at Cas. His trench coat was buttoned firmly around him and his tie was replaced with the same color blue scarf, his eyes were as blue as ever, bright and loving, and his wings were showing. They were a light silver color that contrasted nicely with the falling snow. Dean didn't think he had ever seen anything more beautiful. "Cas, your wings…"

"You can see them?"

"Yes," Dean couldn't help himself, "they're beautiful."

Castiel smiled. Not one of those fake smiles, but a genuine smile. Which only happened when he was around Dean. He stared into the hunters green eyes and he could see stress, sadness, but also relief. "Dean, what are you doing out here?"

Dean stared back into a sea of blue. Everything else faded into the background when he looked at Cas. "I needed to get away."

"It's not your fault that people are being manipulated by a demon to kill, Dean."

"I know that, Cas. I… where were you when I called?"

Cas was confused at the sudden change of subject, but answered anyway, "I was doing things in Heaven. I'm sorry I couldn't come."

"It's not your fault. You have better things to do than help some jacked up hunter you raised from perdition."

"Dean, stop that." Cas slipped a hand behind Dean's neck and ran his other through the hair that was close to the hunter's forehead. "I care about you more than anything. I was busy, but I did want to come."

Dean relaxed into the angel's touch. He was surprisingly warm for someone who had been lying out in the cold while it was snowing. Dean never broke eye contact with the angel as he said it. Four words he had been wanting to say for some time now. "Cas, I love you."

Castiel smiled at the warmth those words coming from Dean brought him. He leaned down as he pushed up on Dean's neck to tilt his neck back and kissed the hunter softly on the mouth not minding the awkward position. He put in all his love for Dean into that kiss and he didn't regret it for a second. He knew he was never meant to fall in love with a human, but he had anyway. He had loved Dean ever since he had raised him from perdition.

Dean forgot about everything going on around him when Cas kissed him. He forgot about the case, he forgot about every second of Hell he had endured, he forgot about everything and everyone he had lost as he felt his stress melt from his body. The only thing that mattered to him now was him and Cas kissing on top of the hood of the Impala and he loved it. He loved Castiel.

Cas broke the kiss for a much needed breath as he regained eye contact with Dean. Blue meeting green. "I love you too, Dean," he whispered.

Angel and hunter sat on top of the Impala just looking into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity before Dean began to drift off to much need sleep cuddled in _his _angel's arms. This was paradise for Dean and he never wanted it to end.


End file.
